Tiberius Quili
Tiberius Sajai Quili was born into the Tundrian Quili Dynasty around 350 years ago. Though because he was male therefore illegible to rule, he found his power link in his sister, Royal Queen Tundra, and ruled as King regent. Appearance Like all Tundrians, he has jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Under the persona of the relic keeper, he had a fake mustache and wore a black gi with fur trim, and as the Infiltrator for the Sons of Garmadon, he wore a black gi with a grey trim. Abilities Being a Tundrian Prince he was given high-class training in Dark Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Dim Magic, Grey Magic, he was also very skilled in Tundrian Magic. Also, he was a good katana fighter and could beat most of the soldiers in a duel. Backstory Early Life He was firstborn to the Royal Queen Hirisai but was mostly neglected, due to being male, so he could not inherit the throne. Then, as an insult to injury, after his younger sister Tundra was born, he was placed second in everything, learning, sword fighting, magic, etc. and since his father, King regent Mienzhe was usually overseeing the military, and when their family would go on diplomatic missions the Morcaracalalando Empire, Tiberius would usually get left behind, as he did not play an important role in the Royal family. His only real friend was a servant girl named Daxia, who he had a crush on, unfortunately, she was framed for attempted murder, and was executed. Conspiracy After the Tundrian part of the Great war ended, his parents had died, and his sister had been crowned the Royal Queen and he had been a general for a few years. Shortly after her coronation, she was expected to marry and produce a female heir, though he and everyone else in the Tundrian Queendom was surprised when she refused. The King His sister gave him the option to co-rule as King Regent or to continue his duties as general. His answer was King Regent, then two days, he was crowned, and sat beside his sister as the Tundrian Empire was spreading across the mountains. He knew it was risky that his sister did not have children, so no heirs to the throne. The Execution He woke up to several servants telling him that his sister had requested his of presence in the throne room. As he walked down the halls the servants and guards all gave him both scared and disgusted looks. When he arrived at the throne room, his sister greeted him nonchalantly, then proceeded to tell him her plan to kill all the gifted and Tundrian users of magic, to "protect the throne" she said. The pesky Senate had told her repeatedly not to do such an act, to which Tiberius agreed, only when he told Tundra of this she accused him of being a traitor, and a deceiver. Start of the Tundrian Revolution The Senate has been ruling The Tundrian Queendom through the Royal Queens for many years, and he knew it, but again when he told Tundra, she said that she would know if they were manipulating her, and that she was in control, and that they were simply advisors. The people made it obvious that they hated the Senate and wanted them removed. Tiberius had always thought the people would never rebel, on how wrong he was. The day began as yet another day of a boring royal life, then a scream as a burning log burst through the walls of the palace, as the citizens rushed in carrying spears, maces, swords, and bows, subduing the Royal Guards. As he realized they were here to kill Tundra, he rushed to her bedroom and the two escaped through the kitchen pipe. As they ran they decided to go to Laylani. Life in Laylani When they arrived they took the names Xiaowen, for Tiberius, and Kuaihua, for Tundra. They lived in the capital of Lungfeng and became chefs in a local shop. One day they were told to come prepare a meal for the Eto and Etoess, as well as the Prince Ru, and Princess Juane. The Prince Ru, took a liking to Kuaihua, and both Tiberius and Tundra saw this as their ticket back into power, unfortunately for them, the Eto had murdered his wife, Etoess Leah, and also murdered Princess Juane, then to top it off, he used a powerful sorcery to divide Prince Ru into to babies, Lay and Jay, Lay remembered being Prince Ru, but his 'twin brother', Jay did not and was given to a young couple who lived in the sea of sand. Tundra had taken baby Lay with her as the Kingdom of Laylani fell and broke away from the mainland. Tiberius was separated from his sister and then moved to the capital of the Democratic Republic of Ninjago, Iwanai, and started a relic shop, holding power gifted objects, potions, spell books, amulets, and talismans, to which he went under the persona of 'The Relic Keeper. Meeting the Ninja Fifteen years after his demise his business was mostly successful, and one day a young man named Kai Smith, and a young woman named Skylor Putt had asked him if he had an object that could track a person, he didn't. Then they asked him to join them on their journey, after thinking it out, he agreed, when he arrived he was reunited with his sister Tundra, and Lay, as well as a girl named Lilera Alto. Shortly afterwards he and Lily started dating, and after she was caught using the keys of Zarta to unleash some 'Jalong the Dragon' and was arrested, although after the Ninja forgave her, he did not, he felt as though he had been betrayed, so he promised Lily that if he was to stay with her, she must tell him all her secrets, she surprised him, she told him everything, first, the 'Jalong the Dragon' was her brother who was banished, and second, she had this underground secret society, called the Sons of Garmadon, with the intentions of resurrecting Lord Garmadon in his "Complete, purely evil form." Tiberius, knowing how to harness Dark Magic, knew of a resurrection ritual that could be done at an ancient Oni Temple in the Nije Palace, Lily responded with the fact that she was working with Sazia Nije, the Ruby Princess. He also found out that his sister and Lay were working for Lily, and she offered him a job, to which he accepted. He began to organize small raiding parties and helping Sazia set up bombs under the palace. He did 'officially' betray the ninja when he did the ritual to resurrect Garmadon. Though after his temporary arrest he was freed and helped rule with the new 'Emperor Garmadon'. Apprehending the Daili As part of Emperor Garmadon's plan to become Phoenix Emperor (ruler of the known world) they had to eliminate all other countries, this included the Tundrian Queendom and their Daili Dynasty. He had easily subdued the Daili Agents and the Royal Queen Morheen's guards. Then he restrained Crown Princess Yesubai and Royal Queen Morheen, all with the help of his sister that is. After Harumi Nije was corrupted, and Lily was killed he continued to serve his Emperor, who ended up becoming Phoenix Emperor. During his time in the S.O.G he wore the Mask of Vengeance, though after Mr.E broke it, he wore the Mask of Hatred a few times. His "Death" While the Ninja returned he tried to keep the army in power, unfortunately, he was blasted with fire and dropped Lily's Shadow Pendant, causing it to shatter. As he tried to escape he was hit with a blast of fire and his face began to burn his face, and as he began to burn he did an illusion spell and teleported, making it seem as though he burned to death. Though the wounds could not heal, he did stop them from spreading. Now the right side of his face is horribly disfigured. Trivia * There will be more of Tiby Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Villains